Universal Studios Paris
The Park Opened Right Near Disneyland Resort Paris and Headquarted In Meaux, France, Europe and Located In Meaux, France, Europe Theme Parks *Universal Studios France Shopping, Dining and Entertainment Complex Center *Universal CityWalk Meaux 1 Indoor Water Park *An Unnamed Universal Studios France Resort Indoor Water Park Resort Hotels *?????????????????? *Hard Rock Hotel (Meaux). *Universal's Silver Screen and TV Screen Hotel (Meaux). *????????????????????????????? *??????????????????????????????? Themed Areas: Production Central New York Hollywood Horror Island Aurora Illinois Sci-Fi City Marvel Super Hero Island DC Comics Boulevard Adventure Island The Wizarding World of Harry Potter Nick Studios Cartoon Network City Bugs Bunny's Looney Tunes Town Sesame Street Springfield USA Toon Lagoon Woody Woodpecker's Kidzone Aardman and Dreamworks City Capcom Boulevard Lagoon Rides Production Central *Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit *Despicable Me:Minion Mayhem * Super Silly Fun land *Super Silly Swirl Hollywood * Backlot Studio tour * Lucy-A Tribute * Universal Horror Make-Up show * The NBC-Universal Experience *The Wild Wild Wild West Stunt Show * Studio Tram Tour *Hollywood Dreams Parade New York *Lights, Camera, Action! Hosted by Steven Spielberg *Ghostbusters Spooktacular *Stage 28 *Gremlins dark Ride *The Saturday Night Live Show! *''South Park: The Stick of Truth'' The Ride 3-D Horror island *Alfred Hitchcock: The Art of Making Movies *PSYCHO a legacy 4D *Universal's House Of Horrors * The Phantom of the Opera dark ride * Beetlejuice's Rock and Roll Graveyard Revue * Army of Darkness 4D * Evil Dead dark ride Aurora Illinois *Hurler (roller coaster) *Wayne's World Live *Wayne and Garth meet and greet *Rock Shop *Stan Mikita's restaurant *Wayne's World Movie Set Tour *Planet 51 (2009 film) Sci-Fi City *Battlestar Galactica: Human vs Cylon * Accelerator *E.T. Adventure *Men in Black: Alien Attack *Back to the Future: The Ride *Bill and Ted's Most Excellent Ride *Terminator 2 3-D: Battle Across Time *Transformers: The Ride 3-D *The Star Trek Adventure *Doctor Who: Invasion of The Daleks * Alien vs Predator (Indoor roller coaster) * Planet of The Apes: The Fight For Survival * RoboCop: The Ride * The Matrix: Rise Against The Machines Aardman and Dreamworks City *Shrek 4-D * Wallace and Gromit's Thrill-O-Matic! *Chicken Run Dreamworks blast *Madagascar Express *Flushed Away 4D *Over the Hedge coaster Marvel Super Hero Island *The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man 3-D *The Incredible HULK Coaster *Doctor Doom's Fear Fall *Storm Force Accelatron *X-Men 4-D *X-Men Extreme Stunt Show Spectacular *X-Men Laser Blast *Ghost Rider Extreme Stunt Show Spectacular DC Comics Boulevard *Justice League: Alien invasion 3-D * Batman: The Ride *Superman Escape *Green Lantern Coaster * The Joker's Jinx *Bat wing coaster * Lex Luthor: Drop of Doom Adventure Island *Jurassic Park River Adventure * Jurassic Park Discovery Center * Pteranodon Flyers * Camp Jurassic * Amber Rock Climb *Waterworld: A Live Sea War Spectacular *Revenge of the Mummy:The Ride (Orlando) The Wizarding World of Harry Potter *Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey *The Flight of the Hippogriff *Dragon's Challenge *Ollivanders *Hogwarts Express Alvin and the Chipmunks Land *The Chipmunks in 4D *Alvin, Simon,Theodore and Dave Meet n Greet Nick Studios *Nickelodeon Studios *Spongebob 4D:The Great Jelly Rescue *Mrs. Puffs Boating School *Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast *Angry Beavers Spooty Spin *Plankton's Spinning Chaos *The Wild Thornberrys River Adventure *The Barnyard Bumpers *The Krusty Krab *The Spongebob Squarepants Splash Bash *Fairly Odd Coaster *Fairy World Taxi Spin *Meet The Nicktoons Bugs Bunny's Looney Tunes Town *Bugs Bunny's Carrot Cars *Daffy Duck's Rockin Falls *Marvin The Martian In The Third Dimension Cartoon Network City *Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends (4D simulator ride) *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome (indoor/outdoor roller coaster ride) *The Pokemon Experience *Ed Edd n Eddy:The Ride *Adventure Time Dueling Coaster *Bravest Warriors: Alien Battle Sesame Street Fun Zone Elmo's Imagination Play land: * Elmo's Bubble Bubble * Abby's Magical Party * Moppy's Lucky Dance Party * Big Bird's Big Nest * Grover's Construction Company * Bert and Ernie's Wonder-The Sea Sesame Central Park: * Sesame's Big Drive * Big Bird's Climbing Nest * Abby's Magical Tree * Abby's Magical Garden * Water Garden * Cookie Monster Slide * Ernie's Rubber Ducky Race Sesame Street Plaza: * Elmo's Little Drive * Big Bird's Big Top Circus * Sesame Street:Spaghetti Space Chase Springfield *The Simpsons Ride (Orlando). *Kang and Kodos' Twirl 'n' Hurl * Fast food boulevard Toon Lagoon *Felix the Cat Meet n Greet *Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls *Popeye & Bluto's Bilge-Rat Barges *Me Ship the Olive *Rocky and Bullwinkle 3D Movie Woody Woodpecker's Kidzone *Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster *Animal Actors on Location! *Curious George Goes to Town * A Day in the Park with Barney Capcom Boulevard *Mega Man X: The Revenge Of The Mavericks Simulator Ride *Street Fighter Live *Resident Evil: Escape from Racoon City (Haunted House) Lagoon *Dynamite Stunt Spectacular *Universal Hollywood Magic *Universal 360: A Cinesphere Spectacular *Universal's Cinematic Spectacular: 100 Years of Movie Memories